ProtectorTale: Alternates!
by ProAJ13
Summary: Ideas that never went through, scenes that couldn't possibly be canon. Changes big and small, chapters long and short. People might swap places! Characters might act different! Logic might be abandoned! When it comes to making an alternate version of a story, truly, anything could happen! *Accepting random ideas* *Obviously read my fanfic "ProtectorTale" first*
1. ProtectorSwapTale

**After thinking long and hard about what should be the first chapter of this series of non-canon scenes/chapters, I've decided "what better first chapter than a variant of the beginning?"**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The human walked up the secret path until they reached what seemed to be the top. They found it strange that this path seemed to just open up for them at the bottom of the mountain, but they soon forgot about that as they admired the views on the way up. For awhile they had a great view of the mountain range around Mt. Ebott, but then they found themselves surrounded by trees as they walked along a serene path up the mountain.

But then the path ended, the trees cleared away, and they heard someone crying.

They quickly ran towards the cave ahead of them to find and comfort whoever was there. They entered and saw a young boy standing near a massive hole in the cave, openly crying and sobbing. The boy wore blue jeans and a brown short sleeve shirt, and they had short brown hair.

The older human walked up towards the boy with a concerned look. "H-Hey, little kid?" She started.

The kid spun around in surprise at the sound of their voice, and the teen could see the tears in the boy's eyes and flowing down his cheeks. Their expression turned to one of anger in an instant. "Go away!" The boy shouted.

Her eyes widened a bit in surprise from his anger, but she relaxed and continued to slowly approach the kid. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?" She asked, concerned.

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" The kid screamed as they took a step away from the girl.

"Hey, come on, you don't need to shout." She said as calmly as she could.

"Grr!" He growled in frustration. "Shut up!"

"Just, step away from the hole and talk to me… Please?" She asked. "We can just talk and work things out, right?" She got close enough to hold out her hand for the kid to take. He stared at her hand with a conflicted look and he paused to wipe the tears from his face.

Their expression changed back as they seemed to come to a decision. "I don't… want to talk!" He said. "So just-" He was cut off when his foot slipped back off some loose rock and he found himself sliding into the pit below. The older human gasped in shock before jumping down to get him before he totally slid off. She managed to grab his wrist just before he fell completely, but then she realized her other hand had nothing to grab, and they ended up falling. She wrapped her arms around him and made sure she would be the one to land first.

Eventually she woke up to a surprisingly small amount of pain in her back, and a sorrowful child sitting next to her and looking at her.

"I'm… I'm sorry for yelling at you…" The boy apologized shyly. "Thank you for saving me… even though I didn't want you to…"

She groaned before sitting up straight and turning to the kid and patting his head, getting a strange look from him in response. "Apology accepted. And you're welcome. a kid like you shouldn't be thinking stuff like that anyway." She rolled over so she was on her knees in front of the kid and smiled at him. "I have an idea! How about I be your new friend!? Would that make you happy?" She asked.

He frowned and looked down. "If I can live with you and don't have to go to school, then yeah..." He deadpanned.

"Hmm… I don't know about that. School is kind of important." The teen said hesitantly.

"No! School is terrible! Everyone there's a jerk! I hate it there and I'm never going back!" The boy shouted angrily.

She smiled at him and sighed before holding her arms out. "Come here." She said softly as she pulled him into a hug, and he froze in surprise. He wanted to tell her to let go, but he couldn't. Her hug so tight and warm, and her sweater was so soft, that he just felt incredibly safe and couldn't bring himself to do anything.

"It'll get better, I promise." She said softly. "In fact, I'm gonna prove that it will!" She said before releasing him and standing up. "We're gonna talk to your parents about homeschooling, or at the very least, getting you out of whatever school you're in now. That'll be a good start, right?" She said cheerfully. "Oh, I'm Frisk by the way! What's your name?"

"I'm AJ." He answered with a bit of a smile.

"Aww! You're so cute when you smile!" Frisk exclaimed, and the boy frowned and glared at her. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She said with a chuckle. "I couldn't help it!" She then looked up at the path ahead of them and realized something. "Oh. We're gonna need to find a way out of here first. Stay close to me, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay."

* * *

 **But then I thought… "Why leave it at just one variant?"**

On this day, two couples will awake to find their children are not here anymore.

But that time has not come yet, since the sun is only just rising.

A young girl walked until she reached nearly the top of the mountain. When the path ended and she found herself in a clearing devoid of any trees or grass, she turned around and walked to the edge of the cliff. The light reached her forehead, and then reflected off the gold of her eyes, and she smiled brightly. This was why she came up here.

She heard noise and she quickly turned to her right, towards a group of bushes next to the entrance to the cave behind her. She expected an animal, but to her surprise a boy about her age stepped out of the bushes and looked a bit surprised to see her.

"Oh. Um… hi?" The boy greeted.

"Hi!" She responded cheerfully and waved to him.

"What are you doing way up here?" The boy asked and walked a few steps towards her.

"I come here for the views." She answered before turning back to the sunrise in the far distance.

"Really? Seems more like a place to get away from everything." The boy noticed.

"Well, I guess, but look at that sunrise!" She requested enthusiastically while pointing.

The boy walked towards her to get past the line of trees blocking his view. He stopped when he got a clear view of the sunrise, and his eyes widened slightly. "Wow… that's…"

"Amazing, right!?"

"Yeah it… kinda is…" He trailed off.

"So what are you doing up here?" The girl asked after letting him admire the view for a few seconds.

"I came here to get as far away from everything as I could." He turned away and noticed the cave nearby. "What's in there?" He asked as he started walking towards the mouth of the cave.

"Oh! You don't want to go in there." She answered as she quickly walked up to him and grabbed him by the sleeve of his right arm.

"Why not?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"It's… dangerous in there." She answered. She knew what was in there and didn't want to talk or even think about it.

"Dangerous?" He parroted, and she nodded. He stared at her for a second longer, and she tried to figure out what he was thinking, when he shrugged her off and kept walking. Her cheeks puffed out in annoyance before she followed him into the cave.

Just inside the darkness of the cave, they were met with a massive pit. "See? You could fall down there and hurt yourself." She said as they stood near the edge of the hole.

She turned to him and noticed that he was just staring down the pit, clearly deep in thought. Eventually he looked up at her, seeming a bit hesitant. "Hey… you seem kind of nice, so… can you do something for me?"

"W-What?" She asked, curious and just a bit worried.

The boy suddenly put his hands over her eyes. "Turn around, and go home."

"Why?" She asked, not even bothering to try moving his hands.

"Because I came here thinking I'd be alone." He answered before pushing her away.

The girl stumbled back, but didn't fall. "Why do you want to be alone?" She asked out of concern.

"That's none of your business." He responded before turning away from her.

She walked back next to him and paid close attention to his expression as he kept staring into the hole, hoping she would go away. "Are you thinking about falling down there?" She asked.

"I said go away." He growled out without looking at her.

She grabbed his sleeve and held it tight. "I think about it too." She turned away and squinted at the bright sun in the distance. "Every time I come up here to see the sun, I can't help but think about the hole behind me, and how easy it would be to just… fall in." She looked down the hole as well. "No one would know I fell, no one would know where I fell. I'd be gone and no one would know it." She pulled on his sleeve as she turned to walk towards the sun. "But I know better than to do that, so come on. Why go near the dark when there's so much light right here?" She asked with a smile.

"Let go of me." He demanded and pulled back.

"No!" She shouted suddenly. "Everyone lives for a reason! I won't let someone leave if I can help it!"

"I don't care what you think!" He shouted back. He started tearing up as his anger and sadness both got to him. "Life is… it's terrible! It's the worst thing ever and I don't want any of it! Now LET ME GO!"

"NO!" The two kids began a tug of war near the edge of the hole.

"I SAID LET GO!" He screamed and punched at her, partially hitting her cheek and surprising her enough to make her lose her grip. He was pulling back as hard as he could at the time, so he went flying back. She reacted as quickly as she could though and flung herself at him as he fell. She managed to grab onto him, and she tried to land in a way that she could stop them both from falling, but she failed and ended up being pulled with him. Their screams became distant as they fell into the darkness.

""Oof!"" They landed on a bed of golden flowers. They both groaned in pain before noticing their pain fade away.

The girl rolled off of him and slowly raised her head to look around. Her eyes widened as she got on her hands and knees to get a better look. She looked up and saw the light above them, and she realized where they were with a gasp. She quickly turned to the boy and shook him. "Hey! Hey! Wake up!" Thankfully for her, he groaned and looked up at her. "We're okay! We're alive! Look!"

He looked up where she was pointing and realized that they had somehow survived the long drop. He looked around them at the bed of flowers and the broken pillars. "What?" He asked, confused.

The excited child grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up. "This is it! This proves we have a reason for living!" She exclaimed with a smile. "I'm Frisk! What's your name?"

"Uh… AJ." He answered hesitantly as he was still trying to grasp what had happened and what was going on.

"Alright AJ, now you listen to me! We wouldn't be alive right now if there wasn't a reason, so let's find a way out of here and live like we're supposed to!" She said before grabbing his hand and running off down the path.

"H-Hey! Whoa! Slow down!" He shouted with a light blush as he was pulled along.

 **Because having two kids going through the underground together would be adorable IMO.**

* * *

 **You know what? I'm not doing the last variant.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this! I'll continue making these non-canon chapters if I have ideas and the time. They're really all side projects compared to the main story after all.**

 **If you wouldn't mind more non-canon stuff, you could follow and or fav. But regardless, have a great week!**


	2. The Revenge Hall

**Alright so this post is basically like my idea of what COULD happen if the eighth and ninth humans hadn't fallen at the same time. There are many ways this could go, honestly, but here's one of them.**

 **Before I start though I do need to explain something. This was actually a thing where I thought of the idea, wrote a nice ending, but then decided I wanted to do another one, and another one, and anotha' one. So I decided I was gonna split it up into multiple posts to keep the endings as their proper endings before continuing it with the next chapter here.**

 **But I'm lazy, so instead you're getting it all at once, with abrupt cuts where each proper end would have been!**

 **Also WARNING WARNING WARNING There is some BAD LANGUAGE in this post that I didn't censor for a reason. I will give you another warning right before the part with language, but that's your last warning.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Frisk walked into the Judgement Hall alone. Before her stood a figure with a familiar blue hoodie and a familiar red scarf. He gave the child a blank, emotionless stare. "So… you're here." They noted.

The kid had nothing to say to them at the moment.

"So…I got a question for ya." The human started. This caused the child to raise an eyebrow at them. "Do you think even the worst person can change? That everyone can be a good person, if they just try?"

They realized that sounded familiar. Their eyes widened for a moment. And then they smiled. "You were there when I killed Papyrus! You saw that! Aww! Did you enjoy watching him **turn to** -"

"How about another question?" He asked suddenly, cutting her off and annoying her just a bit. "Do you think that even the nicest person… the _kindest_ person, has a breaking point? That at some point even they decide that being nice just isn't going to work?"

They realized that sounded familiar as well. They smiled brightly. "And you saw me kill sans too! Oh my gosh! You got to see both the brothers die! And you didn't do anything because you're too 'kind' to hurt me!" She realized. The stupidly bright smile on her face annoyed him. It was like this was all a game to her, like nothing she was doing, that she had done, was wrong in any way.

"You know, I wasn't sure what to think of you when you came here." The male started with a frown. "A human? That can't be good. But at the same time… you're just a kid. Maybe you would be annoying, maybe you'd be a brat, but maybe you wouldn't be that bad."

The girl didn't care for what he was saying anymore and pulled out a dust covered knife.

He sighed. " 'Once again, the humans had taken everything from us.' " He quoted. "You know, I was _really_ happy here." He started, his voice faltering as he started to tear up. "I had proved to them all that I wasn't some lowly human, that I was nice, that I was a good person with good morals." His tears rolled down his cheeks. "The Underground was _so_ much better than the surface, and the monsters down here were _so_ nice to m-me."

Frisk took a step forward.

"But _you_ came here." He said, glaring up at her through tear filled eyes. "And now everyone is _dead_ because of you. You're just a _kid_ , and yet you killed EVERYONE!" He shouted. "I thought I hated humanity before, but if just a kid is this bad… I don't want to know what it's like up there now." He decided. He pulled the scarf up close and focused on feeling the scarf and hoodie on him, cherishing the memories he'd had. "Sans… Papyrus… Alphys… Undyne… everyone I cared about…" Seeing as this was the end, he decided it didn't matter if he let his anger get to him. " _I HATE YOU!_ " He screamed at the top of his lungs. His whole body was shaking with rage, and that wouldn't do him any good in this fight, so he took a minute to calm down. He could have sworn the kid smiled a bit at the sight of his anger.

"Hmph. Guess my life is over now, everyone is gone. But you know what? I'm going to do one last thing before I go away." He reached behind him and unsheathed a machete. "I'll protect a king that once wanted me dead. I don't like the idea of killing, and I absolutely hate the idea of killing a kid, but you? No, I'm going to _enjoy_ killing you."

* * *

 **And this is the part where I abruptly cut it off because I liked just ending it with that.**

 **And now we immediately move on!**

* * *

Frisk ran straight the older human and let her hate show on her face as she swung at him. He deflected her shorter blade with his longer one. "Killing intent won't get you anywhere with another human!" He pointed out before stabbing the ground with his machete, which turned green. The ground below the child turned green as well and glowed, and she jumped backwards just as a mass of machete blades jutted out of the ground. "You need actual skill with your weapon. Oh, but you don't have that, do you? No, you just let your hate and killing intent carry you all the way here! Well, you don't have that advantage anymore. Oh, and as you can see, I have magic, so the advantage is really mine here." He decided 'screw it' and gave his own bright smile back at her. The girl did not show her frustration if she felt any.

"Well, since you won't ask, I'll answer anyway. Sans gave me magic before leaving to fight you." He looked down in sadness as a memory reflected off his eyes. "But I watched what happened…" His eyes widened in realization. "I get why he didn't fight you… I get why he just let you kill him… He gave me this magic, because he thought I would fight, but I knew I wouldn't… couldn't… But seeing you kill him… kill Papyrus… kill everyone… He knew I would hate you enough to fight you then, and being a human, I'd be able to kill you…" Frisk ran at him and he stabbed the ground again, creating a wall of blades to stop her. "Don't be so impatient!" He shouted angrily. "You see, before sans left, he told me something. He told me about a chant I should say before we really fight, and if I say it, I'll gain the full power of the magic he gave me." He chuckled. "I know what it's going to do, I can feel it. And you know what?"

He glared up at the monster before him. " _You're going to wish sans had fought you._ If he did, you might have been ready for this, but you aren't… What a shame." He took a deep breathe.

"It's a beautiful day outside." He felt the magic start to react inside of him. "Birds are singing… flowers are blooming…" His right eye started to glow green, and his right hand started to rise up on its own. "On days like these… kids like you…" He snapped his fingers, and a massive Gaster Blaster appeared behind him, its eyes glowing green. Green mist flowed from his right hand and eye.

Sans's voice echoed out of the blaster and spoke along with the human. "" _ **Should be burning in hell**_.""

* * *

 **Because I had to do that eventually. XD**

 **NOW, LANGUAGE WARNING. This is the part with the bad/curse word right at the end. You have been warned.**

* * *

This was nothing but a game to them, how could they treat it as anything more? Sure, dying hurt, but they were getting used to it. No matter how many times he killed them, it was destiny for him to lose.

However, beating him still seemed quite far away at this point. Luckily for them, they had thought of a way to entertain themselves between deaths.

*You insult his best friend.

"Sans was an idiot to send a kind soul to fight me!" Frisk shouted with a grin before dodging another slash. "The lazy bum should have fought alongside you!"

*You decided to keep going.

They struck, but the teen blocked their knife. "Papyrus was a naïve idiot! He believed in me even as he faded away and turned to dust! How _stupid_ can you get!?"

*You think, "Why stop at the brothers?"

She jumped over another magic blade attack. "Undyne was delusional to think she would ever amount to anything even CLOSE to a hero! She was blinded by her 'hopes and dreams', just like every other stupid monster here!"

*You kept going, enjoying the rage written all over his face.

She blocked a slash from him before jumping away from a barrage of flying machetes. "Alphys was the biggest loser of them all though! I can only imagine the coward has gone away to kill herself somewhere!" She laughed at the thought.

The teen's pupils dilated before he suddenly appeared in front of Frisk and slashed with his blade. The girl blocked it, but the rage behind the attack sent her flying into the wall at the other end of the hall. The gaster blaster appeared again and fired at her, but she rolled out of the way.

"Don't even get me started on Mettaton! That self-centered microwave had to be the worst out of everyone worth noting! He couldn't even put up an entertaining fight! He was a complete and utter disappointment!" Frisk shouted.

They continued to battle around the hall, and the child insulted every last monster they could think of. It started to seem like he wasn't going to get any angrier, but she felt like she was forgetting something.

"I feel like I'm forgetting someone! Who was it?" The child wondered, actually taking a step back from the fight to think. "OH! I remember now! Napstablook!" They realized with a smirk.

*You decide to insult the one person he actually tried to keep away from you.

"Well, no wonder I forgot about them! That crybaby was the most boring out of everyone here! All he did was whine about _everything_! He was always so weak and sensitive, and he was always crying about his poor, sad little life. He fell apart at the slightest insult! He was the most _worthless_ one of them all by far! Even more so than Alphys!"

*You shouldn't have done that.

The teen completely stopped moving, and Frisk couldn't help but wonder if she had broken him. His expression was neutral though, and he wasn't crying, or ever shaking with rage.

His green soul had turned black.

"Wait, what?" The child said, actually shocked. "How did you soul change? Souls can't just _change_!" Suddenly the hall was filled with floating blades from one wall to the other. The blades all launched at her and cut her up, sending her flying over the save point and crashing into the wall, again. She coughed up blood and looked up at the boy slowly stalking towards her, a black mist flowing off of his right eye. 'Might as well go out fighting.' She thought before gripping her knife and getting up to run at him.

She barely saw the gaster blaster form before its laser fired. Her eyes widened as the ridiculously large black laser seemed to actually _hit_ the save point before quickly incinerating it and hitting her directly. The laser blasted her backwards until she was pinned against the wall, and only when she was inch away from death did the black laser stop. She had to use all her strength just to look up, and there she saw the gaster blaster an inch from her face. The massive skull had black energy flowing off of it, and because of that, there was only endless blackness to be seen in its eyes. The large beast slowly breathed over its weak prey, and she was terrified.

She noticed that AJ stood behind the blaster, his right arm raised towards her and black energy flowing from his right side. Her expression changed and she suddenly appeared to be a terrified little girl. A little girl, covered in cuts and reduced to a small mess of a human being by a laser of pure Spite. There was so much blood… He couldn't help but hesitate, his soul turning back to green as he felt a bit sorry for the child. After everything she had done, after everything she had said…

She smirked evilly. "You…idiot…"

He frowned before raising his hand straight up again. "Get dunked on, you bitch." He said before incinerating his enemy.

* * *

 **So I actually have this headcanon where if the OC were a character in Undertale, the censors on his swears were actually a thing he voluntarily did as part of his dialogue. It was just how his text was unique, like how the skeletons have fonts. So in that scene, he was so angry that he didn't censor himself.**

 **Now this last one is actually different from the others, because rather than a continuation of the previous part, this is just straight up an alternate end.**

* * *

They clashed again and again. Fury and hate drove their blades to clash each other again and again. The want to destroy the other led them to fight, and fight, and fight. The fight finally ended when the younger one's blade slashed across the older one's chest, cutting deep and drawing blood across his shirt and Sans's jacket. They stabbed their knife into his chest and left it there, and the boy fell backwards and ended up sitting.

Tears ran down his face, from pain, and from knowing he had lost.

"I don't understand you… There shouldn't even be a reason for this, but I still want there to be one… and I just can't think of anything. Destroying an entire race and everything else down here… it just doesn't make any sense. But that's just it, isn't it? There isn't a reason for you… is there?" He asked, hoping for an answer, but the girl just stared at him, showing no emotion.

He coughed up blood and his arms wobbled as they tried to keep him from falling back. "You know… I've had this… really weird feeling come up a few times, while we fought. I don't know why, but… for some reason I feel like I've met you before… For some reason I feel like… we used to be really good friends…" He started to sob, but he ignored that fact entirely, as if it wasn't happening. "But… I feel like it was even more than that… I feel like… like I really cared about you… and that I loved you, more than I've ever loved anything else… and I just… I can't imagine why."

He completely gave in and his facial expression matched his sadness. "If you won't explain anything else that you've done… c-can you at least explain that? W-Why… why do I… f-feel this way…" He fell back with a light thud that echoed through the hall.

.

.

.

The deafening silence was broken by the sound of a teardrop hitting the floor.

* * *

 **K, that's it for now.**

 **Sorry it's taking so long to get the next Life Above chapter out. Dialogue is a pain and things are going slow. Since I'm taking so long, I'm just going to post it as soon as I'm done rather than wait till Saturday.**

 **Hope you all have a very good day, and a great week!**


End file.
